Portrait On The Night
by Cassandra Vassar
Summary: Tialys thinks about Salmakia and vice-versa. Flashbacks from their lives before TAS. Pliz review… !


PORTRAIT ON THE NIGHT  
  
Right, this is my first HDM fic, so I'm a bit unsecure about it, also because it took me, what 15 min. to write this first chapter? Yes, because it's a first chapter. I intent to write more.  
By the way, I don't know why I called the fic Portrait on the Night. I like the name, that's all, and I couldn't think on another more appropriated title. Maybe later I'll give it a reason to be.  
I don't own HDM (unfortunatelly) nor any of its characters, blah blah blah. So don't sue me.  
Oh, and if you detect any grammar/ortography errors, I kindly ask you to report me, You see, I'm not english speaker and I'm just 15 blushes so, please, help me. My english teacher thanks you .  
Yes, and PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW!!!! Reviews are gooooood!!!! Review even to say that the work is awful and I should be more dedicated to fishing... just show you read it, okay? Thank you veeeery much!  
Bjx Cassie  
  
1.Heartbeating  
  
The streetlights were off. All that he could hear was his stepping on the sidewalk and his own breathe, inhaling the cold air and exhaling a smoke cloud. And his heartbeat, too- the repetitive and monotonous sound of the heart on his chest, making choir with the stepping sound.  
  
_Tow-tow._  
  
Since very early on his learning he was taught to listen to the beating of the heart to coordinate his movements on organized fighting, for example, or when trying to focus. But on right that moment the sound was everything but useful; above all, it was pretty annoying.  
  
_Tow-tow._  
  
More than annoying, Tialys thought, it was ironical. Because he knew that there was nothing beating in his chest. The heart, it had been abruptly stolen away three years ago by the purple-haired girl with the big eyes and the joyful, childish smile who dropped the books while entering the waiting zone.  
  
_Tow-tow._  
  
Salmakia  
  
_Tow-tow._  
  
The breathing became heavier and the heartbeating stronger and out of its regular rhythm. Tialys could see on the dark, starless nightsky the merry face of the one who was supposed to be his co-worker and his friend… but without knowing, she was a lot more than that.  
  
_Tow-tow._  
_Tow-tow._  
The purple, short, unaligned hair with the long narrow braid draining for her left shoulder, her slightly parted lips, the way she used to narrow her eyes while focusing, the way she used to rest the hand on the hip, the way she throws her head back and releases that crystalline laugh that he loved so desperately, when he had said something that had amused her, "oh, Tialys"… he could see all of these things projected on the darkness of the cold night of Gallivespia.  
  
_Tow-tow._  
_Tow-tow._  
  
Salmakia had a love for the life that he could never understand. He agreed with Lord Roke on his favourite mantra: "What makes us, Gallivespians, so unique, is the coldness with what we face death." But Salmakia had such a ijoie de vivre/i, such a will of living, such a love for every single life form that only made her look more brilliant, more sparkling at his eyes.  
  
_Tow-tow._  
  
The heartbeating sound was now unbearable. Oh, how he wished it could stop.  
  
_Tow-tow._  
  
What was he thinking?!? If the heart stopped the beating, he'd be dead. Probably he was becoming one of these ones who really believe on "coldness towards death".  
  
_Tow-tow._  
  
So, why did he had to fall for Salmakia, who loved being alive so much?  
  
_Tow-tow._  
  
Yes, because Tialys loved everything on her. All the things he saw on her portrait on the night.  
  
_Tow-tow._  
  
Above all, he loved Salmakia.  
  
So much for a first chapter. Second one coming right ahead. Probably a Salmakia POV, but I can promise you that. I must thank you all if you read it all till now, YOU'RE THE GREATEST . And you could be even greater if you review, please .  
So have a good day, don't let the bugs bite you and so.  
Eat your pea soup before it eats you and don't forget to review.  
See ya soon! Bjx cAsSiE!!! 


End file.
